The Drama Diaries
by hailiebailie
Summary: For freshman Haruno Sakura there was nothing as bad as being a single, fourteen year old freak. But when trouble comes along in the shape of a crush's older brother, a jealous ex-girlfriend and a scornful prodigy she has another thing coming.


AN:HELLO!!! Welcome to my very first fic; dedicated to everyone who loves Sakura or just a regular drama filled teenage life.

Disclaimer: Believe me, there would be a LOT more romantic action involving our favourite pink haired kunoichi if I owned Naruto!

Also, a very special thanks for _annieberry_ for taking up my offer-- I will most definitely be posting it up soon!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE DRAMA DIARIES

Summary: It may look like Sakura has it all going for her. But between competing with her arch rival/best friend, avoiding her crush's OLDER brother and trying not to be killed by a jealous ex-girlfriend, she has a lot on her plate.

**To:Ino**

**From:Sakura**

**We are no longer friends, do you hear me?! We are not companions anymore!! You are going to sit away from me at lunch and I am going to pretend you don't exist! UNDERSTAND?!!!!!**

_To:Sakura_

_From:Ino_

_OMG, is this still about the whole cafeteria thing, how was I supposed to know Sasuke-kun didn't know that? It's not like it's that big of a deal anyway, he's probably forgotten by now!_

**To:Ino**

**From:Sakura**

**WHY WOULD HE KNOW THAT?!!! Unlike you, I don't go telling everyone that I am on my 'TIME OF THE MONTH' and then tell my future husband that too! He hasn't forgotten, he keeps looking at me weirdly! I'M DOOMED INO!!! DOOMED!!!**

_To:Sakura_

_From:Ino_

_Drama Queen. You're lucky Karin hasn't found out yet, she's soooo going to give it to you! Oh puh-lease, be glad that he's even looking in your DIRECTION!!!_

**To:Ino**

**From:Sakura**

**... DOOMED!!!!!!!! OMG you're right-- he looked at me!!!!!**

**THIS DIARY BELONGS TO:**

**HARUNO SAKURA**

**TO CONSULT TO IN ANY TIME OF CRISIS DURING HER YOUNG AGE OF:**

_**14 and seven months**_

**IN WHICH SHE WILL BATTLE AGAINST THE EFFECTS OF: **

_**Being a freshman at Konoha High**_

**AND LEARN LIFE'S MOST CHERISHED LESSONS ALL IN**

_**Room 221**_

**TO GO AGAINST ALL HORRORS OF PAINS LIFE BRINGS FOR ALL GROWING FEMALES**

**FROM PUBERTY TO A NEW BOYFRIEND**

**If found, please return to owner.**

I have come to the conclusion that I am a drama queen, LONG before I stepped into this cursed place (A.K.A homeroom), it's just that I've never been able to let out my emotions to this intensity.

My mom would be proud, she thinks I'm at a risk of Avoidant Personality Disorder-characterized by a pervasive pattern of social inhibition, feelings of inadequacy, extreme sensitivity to negative evaluation and avoidance of social interaction.

Which is one of the reasons she totally went for buying this so I could let out all of my 'repressed feelings' and avoid 'becoming a victim of every-day stress'.

I say, "Mom, I am not a psycho I'm just going through high school."

Now that I think about it, she totally isn't the only one who thinks there's something wrong with me-- well of course everyone thinks there IS something weird going on considering my hair and everything-- but I am surrounded by many theories that I have some sort of mental disorder going around.

_Haruno Sakura's list of_

_human beings who accuse her of_

_a disease she does not have:_

_1. My mother (__**Yes it's very sad, when a mother thinks of her only child as a hormornal mess but after fourteen years and seven months one learns to move on.)**_

_2. Sarutobi Asuma-sensei (__**My algebra teacher hates me! And he smokes-- he's the crazy one!)**_

_3. Uchiha Sasuke (__**The hottest/ most popular guy at school thinks that I am a freak with a huge crush on him! I do like him! But I'm not a freak!)**_

_Shikamaru __**(Oh who cares, he's a moron himself! Which sane person, sleeps through school and still receives A's? I WANT TO KNOW!!!)**_

_4. Hyuuga Neji__** (He is out to get me, and all because I fell on him... I'm not THAT heavy!)**_

_5. Ibaraki Karin __**(This girl does not fail to remind me that I am SLIGHTLY less on the popularity scale than she is, AND that she is going out with Uchiha Sasuke. She takes every opportunity to say 'freak' only she doesn't say it like that she slurs it out "FUH-RREAAK!")**_

_6. Yamanaka Ino __**(Whatever, she's just as crazy as me... if not even more... and she's the one with the crush on Nara Shikamaru!)**_

_This all only proves that I am a regular girl who is accused of being insane by people who are more crazy than her. Except for Sasuke-kun of course-- he's perfect!_

_ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Haruno do me a favour and stop writing in that stupid book of yours.**_

_**-Neji H.**_

_Why does it matter?_

_-Sakura H._

_**It is fairly distracting and not adequate to the situation at hand-- you should be taking notes, not jotting down useless comments of how miserable you think your life is.**_

_**-Neji H.**_

_For your information... I've already taken down my notes and puh-lease it's study hall you're allowed to do whatever you want! Take a chill pill and all that jazz Neji. _

_And I wasn't jotting down how miserable I think my life is-- I was jotting down how miserable YOU think my life is._

_-Sakura H._

_**This is NOT study-hall this is an extra-curricular class in which you were lucky enough to get involved in-- although I can't imagine why, your brain clearly cannot handle anything that is actually worth learning.**_

_**Why on earth would I think your life is miserable? I actually have a very firm belief that it's a bit too nice for your own good.**_

_**And I prefer Hyuuga- not Neji, we are not companions and therefore should acknowledge each other formally.**_

_**-Neji H.**_

_FINE, __Hyuuga__! It is an EXTRA-CURRICULAR CLASS! Either way do you see anyone else paying attention-- other than you? For your information I have a firm ninety-one average! _

_Well... it's not! It's actually very bad-- I am suffering from it! I have Avoidant Personality Disorder!_

_Fine, we're not friends! I don't like you anyway!_

_-Sakura H._

_**See that, you got called on. Really Haruno, try putting your so called 'intelligence' to use sometime. If you are able to plug in that ancient object you call a brain-- assuming you have one that is.**_

_**Avoidant Personality Disorder? You are insane-- you need help, but not for the reasons you are thinking of at all.**_

_**The feeling is completely mutual, believe me.**_

_**Neji H.**_

Entry 2:

The nerve of that boy! The effing nerve of that rich, snobby, mean, annoying, goody-tushew boy!! Who does he think he is telling ME to pay attention? I am willing to bet that I have a MUCH higher grade point average at this school than he does-- and three of my classes are with him a SOPHOMORE!! That means I am WAY smarter than him! And he tells me I'm stupid! HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING!HE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON NOT TO MESS WITH ME!! I HAVE AS MUCH RIGHT AS HE DOES-- MORE BECAUSE I AM FEMALE!!! I CAN HURT HIM AND GET AWAY WITH IT-- LIKE TSUNADE-SAMA DOES WITH JIRAIYA-HENTAI ALL THE TIME!!! I WILL KILL HIM!! MURDER HIM!! DESTROY HIM!!! RIP HIS INSIDES OUT!!!! THROW THEM AROUND THE ROOM AND----

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Could you explain to me who you were yelling about in the back? Because you know you said all that stuff out loud right?**_

_**-Yamanaka Ino.**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Bare with me, kay? I'm still getting used to this whole, let's write REALLY LONG chapters-- something I must applaud many people for doing!_**

**_Anyway hope you enjoy... and even if you don't make sure to 'rreeevvvieewww!'_**


End file.
